Persiapan Ujian
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Seminggu lagi ujian akan diadakan, tetapi Ring tidak dapat menemukan orang yang senggang untuk mengajarinya. Tetapi, saat ia menemukannya, kenapa ia mendapatkan kakak kelas yang menyebalkan? [NeroRing] / RnR?
**Disclaimer:**

 **\- Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media Inc., Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, Power FX, Bplats Inc., Zero-G Limited, Zola Project, Exit Tunes, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Sony Music Distribution, etc**

 **\- UTAUloid © Owner creator**

 **\- Fanloid © Owner creator**

 **\- Story © Kurotori Rei**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), un-mainstream pairing, etc**

 **Pairing: Akita Nero / Suzune Ring**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Happy reading, minna ...**

"O-Oi, Nero- _senpai_." Laki-laki bersurai _blonde_ menoleh ke belakang, ia menemukan seorang gadis bersurai _light blue_ sedang memegang banyak buku. Akita Nero bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang ia lakukan dengan buku sebanyak itu?

Nero terdiam di tempatnya, sementara gadis itu melangkah ke arahnya. "Oi, Nero- _senpai_! Jangan diam saja dong!" Seruan gadis yang bernama Suzune Ring itu menyadarkan Nero. Nero terlonjak, kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah santainya. "Ada apa, Ring? Tumben kau kemari."

Ring mendecih. "Cih, kalau bukan gara-gara ujian yang akan dimulai minggu depan, aku nggak akan minta bantuanmu tahu!" Tatapan matanya menandakan seolah-olah ia tidak suka dengan Nero. (Atau mungkin memang Ring tidak suka dengannya?) "Semua orang yang kukenal sibuk dan hanya tinggal Nero- _senpai_ saja tahu!"

"Memang Lenka- _nee_ ke mana?" Nero bertanya soal gadis penyuka pisang tersebut. Biasanya Lenka akan dengan senang hati mengajari Ring, terutama jika gebetannya—Kagami Rinto—yang meminta Lenka untuk mengajarinya. Oh ya, Lenka itu sudah kuliah, Nero kelas 2 SMA dan Ring dan Rinto kelas 3 SMP.

"Dia sibuk akan tugas kuliah," jawab Ring cepat. "harusnya kautahu akan hal itu ya 'kan? Sudahlah, ayo cepat ajari aku!"

"Hooh, kau memaksa ya~" Ring mulai siaga ketika Nero mengeluarkan tanda-tanda dari sifat isengnya. Nero pun menarik tangan Ring tanpa mempedulikan reaksi dari yang bersangkutan. "Kalau begitu ayo—"

BRUK! BRUK! Karena Nero lupa kalau Ring membawa banyak buku serta kertas di tangannya, maka benda-benda tersebut jatuh berhamburan ke koridor sekolah mereka. "U-Ups, aku nggak sengaja—pfft." Tentu, Nero tidak menyesal sepenuhnya, bahkan ia menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa kencang di depan Ring.

Ring mengepalkan tangannya. Nafasnya menderu, ia pun mengepalkan tangannya. "NE...RO- _SEN_... _PAI_! _BOKEEEEE_!"

DUAK!

/

"Ampun, ampun, Ring. Aku cuma bercanda kok."

"Bercanda apanya?! Nero- _senpai_ beneran tega deh! Aku juga 'kan yang beresin semuanya!"

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kelasnya Nero, untung saja sudah jam pulang. Kalau tidak mungkin Nero bisa diledeki atau digoda teman-teman sekelasnya yang memang usil. Apalagi saat ini Nero sedang mengajari seorang perempuan—yang merupakan adik kelasnya—di kelasnya berdua saja! Apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika melihat dua orang lawan jenis berada di tempat yang sepi?

Nero memegangi pipinya yang sempat ditonjok oleh Ring tadi. Ring bukanlah tipe gadis yang lembut dan feminim, sebaliknya ia sedikit tomboy dan kadang-kadang sering membuat masalah di kelas. Walau nilainya tidak begitu buruk, tapi menurut Ring latihan soal-soal yang diperkirakan muncul pada saat ujian minggu depan sangatlah sulit.

Ring sudah meminta tolong kepada Lenka, tapi gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia sibuk. Ia meminta tolong kepada Mizukana IO, temannya juga, tapi laki-laki itu juga mendapat tugas bertumpuk dari gurunya. Ring bisa saja meminta bantuan Yurika Sayu ataupun Utatane Piko jika saja IO tidak berkata kalau mereka berdua tidak pandai mengajari orang lain.

Dari sekian banyak temannya, pilihannya hanya jatuh pada satu orang, yaitu Akita Nero. Kakak kelasnya yang merupakan teman dari Lenka, yang sekarang juga jadi temannya. "Nero- _senpai_ , gimana? Kenapa diam? Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa ya?" Nada suara Ring terdengar meledek, tapi sorot matanya menampakkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam jika saja Nero tidak bisa mengerjakannya.

Kalau Nero saja tidak bisa, Ring harus minta bantuan siapa?!

"Hei, jangan remehkan aku." Pelajaran pertama adalah Matematika, Ring paling benci dengan pelajaran itu karena rumus-rumusnya yang sangat mematikan. Dengan cepat, Nero menuliskan rumus-rumus yang akan digunakan untuk menjawab soal tersebut. "Nah, selesai. Cepat pahami rumusnya dan aku akan menjelaskan."

Beberapa menit serta jam sudah berlalu, waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Ring membereskan buku-buku serta kertas latihan soalnya. "E-Err," wajah Ring terlihat memerah. "makasih."

"Apa?" Nero pura-pura tidak dengar, ia tersenyum mengejek ke arah Ring. "Aku tidak dengar."

"Uuuh!" Ring memukul dada Nero, tapi bagi laki-laki bersurai _blonde_ tersebut masih tidak berasa baginya. "Jangan membuatku mengatakannya dua kali, _aho-senpai_!" Gadis bersurai _light blue_ itu mempercepat jalannya.

Ring membuka pintu kelas, ia berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat tanpa mempedulikan Nero lagi. "Aku benar-benar tidak dengar loh." ujar Nero dari belakang. Hanya beberapa langkah supaya Nero dapat menyamai langkah Ring yang menurutnya kecil tersebut dan menahannya untuk berjalan. Ring mendecih, sungguh—ia tidak menyukai Akita Nero sama sekali!

"Awas, Nero- _senpai_." Saat Ring bergerak ke kiri, Nero bergerak ke kanan. Saat Ring bergerak ke kanan, Nero bergerak ke kiri. Akibat perlakuan iseng Nero tersebut, Ring sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jalan keluarnya sama selali. "NERO- _SENPAI_! Aku mau lewat! Minggir! Jalan masih lebar!"

"Ngambekan," cibir Nero yang akhirnya membiarkan Ring lewat. "kau belum mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Dasar adik kelas tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Aku sudah—" Ucapan Ring terhenti ketika melihat wajah Nero yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Apa benar Nero tidak mendengar ucapannya barusan? Ataukah Nero hanya berpura-pura saja? "Ah! Menyebalkan! Nero- _senpai_ menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!"

"Hei, hei, apakah itu balasanmu saat aku sudah bersusah payah mengajarimu?"

"Kau hanya ingin menggodaku ya 'kan! Cih, aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam perangkap bodohmu itu, _senpai_!"

"Siapa juga yang tertarik dengan bocah? Pfft."

"Aargh! Sudahlah! Aku tadi sudah mengucapkannya, Nero- _senpai_ saja yang tidak dengar!"

Ring berjalan hingga sampai di gerbang sekolah, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian turunnya tetes-tetes air hujan yang kemudian makin lama makin lebat. Ring terpaksa berteduh kembali di dalam sekolah sambil memasukkan buku-buku serta kertas latihan soal ke dalam tasnya yang sudah ia ambil tadi. "Aku nggak bisa pulang deh ..."

Set. Ring merasa ada bayangan yang menutupi dirinya, iris _light blue_ -nya menengok ke arah Nero yang tengah membuka payung. "Hujan ya ... Mau pulang denganku, Ring?"

Ring menatap Nero curiga. "Apa?" Bawaannya masih kesal dengan kejadian sepele tadi. "Mau menculikku dengan ajakan seperti itu? Maaf. Aku akan menunggu hujan reda dan aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kalau misalnya hujan akan berhenti setahun kemudian, apa kau masih mau menunggu?" tanya Nero sembari membetulkan posisi payungnya. Ring memalingkan wajahnya, "Y-Ya nggak lah." Ring pun larut ke dalam pikirannya. Bukannya menunggu hujan reda itu akan memakan waktu? Apalagi ia tidak tahu kapan hujan tersebut akan berhenti.

Jadi, bukannya ajakan Nero itu boleh juga? Lagipula ... Ia tidak akan bersikap buruk ya 'kan? "Boleh,"

"Heh?"

Ring berbalik, ia menatap Nero dengan tatapan malu-malu. "kubilang boleh! Aku akan pulang denganmu! Tapi kalau kau melakukan sesuatu denganku, awas saja!"

"Aku ini kakak kelasmu, hormatlah sedikit."

"Kakak kelas yang jahat kepada adik kelasnya bukan kakak kelas namanya."

Nero dan Ring pun berjalan keluar, suara hujan pun dapat didengar dengan jelas. Aroma air hujan menyeruak ke mana-mana, suasana sore hari saat ini cukup sepi.

"Terima kasih ..."

"Apa? Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Kubilang terima kasih, _boke_!" Ring memukul lengan Nero dua kali dengan tenaga yang cukup kencang sehingga letak payung menjadi tidak karuan. Setengah dari pakaian mereka pun terkena air hujan. "Semuanya gara-gara Nero- _senpai_!"

"Haah?! Kenapa aku?!" Nero mengelak, atau memang mungkin ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Wajah Ring merah padam, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda bahwa ia kesal. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, _baka-senpai_! Buat ajaran yang kauajarkan padaku tadi dan juga saat mengajakku pulang bersama! Aku mengatakannya bukan karena aku mau, tapi karena ini memang wajib diucapkan! J-Jadi jangan salah paham ya!"

"Kenapa nggak dari tadi?" Nero tertawa pelan, lalu menghela napas lega. Ia menepuk kepala Ring pelan. "Ternyata Ring itu _tsundere_ juga ya ... Haha."

Wajah Ring makin padam. "A-A-AKU TIDAK _TSUNDERE_ , _BAKA_ AKITA NERO- _SENPAI_!"

/ fin /

 **A/N: AHAHAHA—*keselek***

 **Saya kebetulan lagi suka sama pairing ini, Nero/Ring kalau dilihat-lihat itu manis juga *darimana*. Apalagi ada suatu alasan yang membuat saya makin suka sama pairing ini! Ohohoho—*plak***

 **Ngebuat Nero juga sedikit nakal dan Ring yang tsundere bakal menghasilkan love-hate relationship. Aah~ saya paling suka tipe pasangan love-hate, karena fluff-nya lebih banyak dan menimbulkan kesan gimana gitu kalau dilihat. Bahkan fic ini saya ngebut ngetik sehari XD**

 **Minta kritik dan sarannya ya. Fic saya masih jauh dari kata sempurna, mungkin dengan kritik dan saran dari para pembaca sekalian akan membuat saya semangat dalam menulis kembali! XD (- ini aja fic pendek akibat WB berkepanjangan yang membuat saya punya ide tapi gak bisa dideskripsikan X'D)**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
